Could Easily Of Been You
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Steve's been acting strange for a month can Kono help him finally admit why


**Could Easily Of Been You**

**A/N1: So this is my first Hawaii Five 0 fanfic so please bare with me. **

The rain was heavy and thudded against her skin as she ran along the beach looking for Steve.

Kona was concerned for her boss. He's been acting weird for over a month ever since the last case they'd been on.

A young girl they found out to be named Julia Kekoa had been brutally murdered. Her body had washed up on the same beach Kono surfs at. The Girl herself had been a keen surfer. She was beautiful long dark brown hair dark brown eyes and a natural tan.

Ever since Steve had seen the girl lying on the beach he'd dramatically changed. Danny, Lori and Chin had noted it more so. They saw the change in Steve around Kono he'd become more protective of her. They'd believed he'd come around but after a month he was still holding Kono back refusing to put her in certain situations. That's why the boys and Lori had chose Kono to go talk him.

The Surfer had spent the best part of her Saturday looking for him. She'd check his beach house, The Five 0 HQ but he was nowhere to be found, she even went to his father's grave.

Finally needing to rest she stopped by Komekona's place for some shaved Ice. Which she was glad she did. Her cousin had told her Steve had been out on the beach since the morning swimming.

...

Steve leaned his head towards the sky with closed eyes as he let the tropical rain wash over him. But he heard someone behind him and his army training kicked in jumping up he pulled the persons arm behind their back.

"Boss ...Boss man is Kono "A familiar voice spoke up.

Steve spun the girl to face him.

"Kono what the hell you doing creeping up on me like that. I could a killed you"

The young girl rolled her eyes "hey I'm badass don't ever forget that" she joked trying to light in the mood.

It was obviously worked because her boss started to laugh before dropping back down to sit in the sand.

Kono followed him.

They both sat in silence just letting the rain pour down on them. Every so often Kono would let her focus centre on her boss.

She's always found him insanely hot since the first day they'd met on the beach. She liked him. She liked him a lot. But it wasn't about his hot bod or dreamy eyes. She loved how strong he was. The way he put his heart and passion into every case they worked on.

Steve felt Kono's gaze on him and turned to look at her. The Surfer blushed at being caught. She tried to play it cool hoping he'd think it was the rain making her flush or something.

"So..." she finally spoke.

Steve turned to look back at the ocean quietly allowing Kono to continue.

"Are you gonna tell me what's been bothering you for the past month or am I gonna have to beat it out of you" she kind of joked trying to keep the mood cool.

Steve turned to her and chuckled before looking back out at the water. His mind going over the Julia Kekoa case. It had scared him just how much she had looked like Kono. The long black hair, the big brown eyes even her skin was just all Kono. She was a Surfer too. All could think the whole case _was "God that could have been Kono_". That was when he realized his team mate meant more to him than just as a friend. He had feelings for her.

"Boss you gonna talk or are we gonna sit here all night" Kono spoke up again.

She was shocked when Steve reached out and took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Did you ever noticed how much Julia Kekoa looked like you" he finally spoke

Kono looked up at him with a confused expression. Not really sure where he was taking the conversation.

"Uh well we do um kinda tend resemble each other around her...It's a Hawaiian thing" she tried to joke.

Steve squeezed her fingers and lifted his gaze to look the girl next to him.

"It's scared me Kono. It's scared me how much she looked like you"

Kono felt her heart race. Could her boss feel the same way she feels about him? She tried to ignore her thoughts.

"Why Bo..."

"Kono call me Steve this isn't work" Steve interrupted her.

"Ok...Steve. Why did it scare you "

Steve looked down at their laced fingers as he spoke.

"Do you know how sometimes someone can mean more to you than you realize. Then something will happen those feelings will wake up. Just hit you straight in chest like a bullet"

Kono couldn't help but hope that he was going to tell her he had feelings for her. But he was her boss he couldn't.

"Ok Steve your gonna have elaborate I'm little confused here"

Steve turned to look at her. His eyes dancing over hers. Kono noted how beautiful they looked in the moon light.

"You're not just a team mate to me or a friend. You're so much more" he confessed

Kono couldn't help herself lifting her free hand up she cupped his cheek as they continued to look into each other's eyes.

Steve used his free hand to cover her hand "I Love you Kono. I don't how long or how I just know that I love you and seeing that poor girl. Seeing how much she looked like you scared me. Because it could easily of been you in her place. I promised myself that day that I'd never let you end up like her. Because I realized a life without you in it wouldn't be worth living.

Kono felt a little tear run down her cheek. She couldn't help but smile her huge dimply smile. Placing her forehead against Steve's she laughed though happy tears.

"That's good...really good" she whispered.

Steve pulled back and what he saw in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She loved him too. Grinning he let go of her other hand and cupped the other side of his face.

"I'm gonna kiss you now" he told her softly

Kono laughed again and nodded her head "I'm counting on it"

Her words were cut short by Steve's lips smashing into hers.

The kiss started of slow and gentle. Kono gripped hold of Steve's wet board shorts and pulled him down with her as she sprawled out on her back. Her legs wrapped around his as their lips clashed together as one in the perfect first kiss.

...

After their kissing escapades on the beach Kono followed Steve to house. Pulling up behind his motorcycle.

Steve pulled his helmet off and hurried to help Kono from her car.

Lacing their fingers together he pulled her gently out of the driver's seat. The Hawaiian girl smiled up at him as they stood their lost in each other's gaze. Neither could wait a minute longer as their lips found solace in others.

Neither of them aware of Lori stood by her car across the street watching them. A hurt and disappointed look on her face. She'd thought her and Steve were getting close never did she ever think she'd loose him to Kono. Feeling defeated she hoped back into her car and drove off.

The kissing couple remained oblivious. They broke apart eyes still fixed on the other. Kono softly nuzzled her nose against Steve's and whispered those 4 little words he was waiting for.

"I love you too"

END

**A/N: I hope you liked my first Kove fanfic. R&R be kind ha-ha**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
